


Lick It Off My Lips Like You Need Me

by SereneCalamity



Series: This Is Heaven In Hiding [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A little wet and messy..., Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Background Relationships, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Bellamy steals Clarke away to get some time alone.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: This Is Heaven In Hiding [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356424
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Lick It Off My Lips Like You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I replied to someone and said I would try and have this up partway through last week, but for some reason, the last 1 000 words or so just weren't coming together for me. But here we go! Just a bit of smut to say thank you all for being patient with this series that I love :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which is a slight edit to a line from the song Trouble by Halsey. As usual, this isn't edited yet, will be at some point later on.

Bellamy Blake could count the amount of times Clarke Griffin had been like this while they had been together on one hand, and it had not been for a _long_ time.

It was _good_ , actually.

He had no idea how many joints she had passed back and forth with Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, or bongs she had shared with John Murphy. Bellamy was sitting back with Lincoln Whittle, and Clarke caught his eyes on her over and over again from across the room—he wasn't holding back, and she was giving him little smiles and waves. This was only a party for those close friends and family of the household, less than twenty in total in attendance, and it was more of just a sit and drink and laugh and smoke and just enjoy the fact that Cage Wallace and all the fucking _misery_ that he entailed was finally over.

They were out on the back terrace, around the massive fire pit with fairy lights and lanterns hanging from above them, and Clarke was stretched out over one of the outdoor squishy beanbags by Emori d'Oliveira and Murphy, a soft knitted blanket pulled up over her lap as she sipped from a wine glass. Madi Tear had been here for dinner, when Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane had also been here, but with the amount of drinking and smoking that had already started happening over dinner, Clarke had nudged her a few times and encouraged her it was time to go home.

Definitely for the best, given how these parties could get.

They didn't happen often, but it really felt as though they deserved it right now, to properly let loose, and so that was what they were doing.

It was going to be interesting when the alcohol and the weed wore off, because Raven and Zeke Shaw were twisted around each other on one of the outdoor couches on the far shadowy end of the balcony, and Bellamy wasn't paying much attention to them, but he definitely knew that they were doing more than kissing, and anyone else who looked their way would know that as well. But it seemed as though maybe the long-standing hook ups between Raven and Murphy were finally coming to an end, because Emori and Murphy were sitting close next to each other with Emori's elbow resting comfortably on Murphy's knee, and Clarke had mentioned off-handedly that they had been getting closer in the short amount of time that all of the chaos with Cage had _really_ gone down in.

"Baby," Octavia's voice was a _lot_ heavier than Bellamy really ever needed to hear it, and he rolled his eyes over to her with his nose wrinkled in distaste as she tugged on Lincoln's hand with a smirk on her face, eyes a bit glazed from the alcohol and how much she had smoked, and lips sticky from the syrupy drink mix that her and Luna Hilker had whipped up. "Let's go inside, yeah?" Lincoln was grinning back at Octavia and Bellamy rolled his eyes again, this time away from the two, looking back out at the rest of his household and Lincoln shifted in his chair beside Bellamy.

"You good if we leave now?" Lincoln checked in with Bellamy, even as he was bracing an arm to get out of the chair. Bellamy just flicked his chin in a nod and raised his eyebrows at his sister. Octavia grinned at him toothily as the music switched to yet _another_ poppy song that Atom Ward absolutely adored for some reason, and was now trying to get Murphy to dance with him.

"Love you, Bell," Octavia pulled away from her lover to lean in and kiss Bellamy on the cheek, giving him a quick hug, and Bellamy couldn't stop himself from pulling her in closer because just a week ago, for a split second, he had thought that he had lost her. He had pulled himself out of that funk because he _had_ to, he couldn't think about her as not being alive when he was looking for her, he had to think that Cage was smart enough to keep her alive to be used as leverage and he had been right afterall.

"Love you too, Vee," Bellamy grunted before he released her and gave her a little shove. Octavia made a face at him, but then Lincoln was wrapping an arm round her narrow waist, practically enveloping her against his side, and Octavia was giggling in a way that she only did when she was around Lincoln. They walked off the terrace, into the house, only pausing as they past Luna as she came out of the house with another pitcher of something sickly looking that Bellamy wasn't going anywhere _near_ , Octavia giving her a kiss and laughing about something, and then they were carrying on inside. Bellamy's eyes followed Luna back onto the terrace and around the firepit where most people were gathered, as she put the pitcher of drink down on the glass, wicker table and sat down on the couch on Emori's other side. Raven and Shaw were still lost in their own world, Atom had pulled Murphy up and they were actually dancing, Emori looking on with a surprisingly fond expression that Bellamy hadn't seen before. Monty Green had a girl here, usually when they had closed parties where they were all drinking and smoking and everyone was loose lipped and not watching what they were saying, Bellamy didn't like anyone that wasn't officially part of their family in some way here. But the girl, Harper McIntyre, was someone that Monty had been seeing for a long time, and he trusted Monty's taste. They were snuggled together on the couch beside Roan McGowan, who was leaning forward and sharing a joint with Clarke now.

Clarke.

His princess.

His _everything_ , really.

Bellamy's eyes glazed out of focus of everyone else to just look at the blonde.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, either from the alcohol, or from the heat from the fire pit, or from the cold of the wind. Her lips were damp and her blue eyes were glittering from the dancing flames and the twinkling lights, and Bellamy felt his cock twitch against his thigh as his eyes dipped lower.

They'd both been drained, physically and emotionally and mentally and even though it seemed as though everything was over, there were still loose ends that needed to be tied up. Cage's territory was going to need to be taken over sooner rather than later, and it wouldn't do good for it get out that his entire household had been taken out, or else a rival gang or mob might try to move in and claim the territory and pick up where Cage's businesses had left off, without giving Bellamy time to snuff them all out. He had to speak to Thealonious Jaha as well, not quite telling him _everything_ that was happening, but telling him enough, and when Jaha had mentioned quietly, slowly, that Charmaine Diyoza had also contacted him, just a few hours ago, Paxton McCreary had been removed as the head of the Montreal household and Diyoza would be taking over. Jaha had asked if Bellamy knew anything about that, and Bellamy had just hummed, neither confirming or denying.

Clarke had had a lot to catch up with at the clinic as well, plus there was her apartment, that she hadn't really been back to, and now she was in the process of moving _out_ of, even though she hadn't actually spent a night back there yet. She loved having her own apartment and having her own space away from the manor, but it had only been a matter or time before she moved in with them. Now she was trying to figure out what she was going to do with the apartment, if she was going to sell it or rent it out, but she was wearing herself thin at the clinic, feeling as though she needed to be making up for the few days that she had taken off, even though she didn't _need_ to. This was the first night in eight days now that she had hung out with them after coming home later and later each night, that she hadn't gone straight to bed. She was laughing and her hair was loose around her face, and her shoulders weren't tight and pulled up like they had been.

He was glad.

He loved it when she was happy.

It was what she deserved.

Although...

Bellamy turned his wrist, looking at the time on the expensive Rolex watch, deciding that they were close enough to two o'clock for him to steal Clarke away and give her something _else_ that she deserved—that they _both_ did, really, given they hadn't gotten much quality time together in the over the week. They had both been busy, and while they'd definitely fucked, because they always found time to burn off the excess energy and feel close to one another when it felt as though their edges were fraying, but it was rushed and not wholly satisfying. It was fine for eight days where he had a lot of things they both needed to do, because they had been apart for a lot longer than that at other times when they had business to attend to, but when she was so close within his touch, it was no longer good enough.

He pressed his lips together as he pushed up, out of the surprisingly comfortable outdoor armchair that they had sprawled out over the back terrace of the manor, and walked over to where Clarke was sitting beside Roan, opposite Emori and Luna. Clarke tilted her head back and blew smoke in his direction as he stopped beside her, the smell of weed sweet and heady in the air around them. Her eyes were tinged red, given she hardly ever smoked anymore, so it affected her when she did, and she gave him one of her sweet smiles, the ones that made the corners of her eyes crease and his heart melt a little.

"Princess," Bellamy held out his hand to her expectantly, and Clarke's smile got a bit wider as she reached out and took his hand. Her hand and fingers were so much smaller, paler, softer than his own, much more breakable but _so_ capable, and he tugged her until she was standing on her feet, an arm quickly winding around her waist and spreading his large palm against her lower back, fingers spreading down to the curve of her ass as he drew her in close. Their lips pressed together firmly and Clarke's body was soft against his as he held her against him, not caring that they were surrounded by people.

They'd definitely done worse at some of these parties, something Clarke had been surprised by at first, but had...Discovered her own exhibition streak.

"Come on," Bellamy was the one who pulled back first, Clarke's eyes a little dazed. "Let's go."

"We'll see you in the morning," Roan's voice was deep and knowing from where he was sitting, a wry smile on his face as he took the joint safely from Clarke's fingers to suck the last of the smoke between his lips. There were some other shouts, from Monty and Murphy and Raven, as they headed inside, but Clarke was stumbling a little and giggling, so she had clearly had a bit to drink, and Bellamy's only focus was getting his lover upstairs, so they didn't really respond. By the time they stepped inside—only a few of the lights turned on, enough for people to be able to find their way but only that—Bellamy reached out and hauled Clarke up into his arms easily.

"Oop!" Clarke squeaked out at the sudden shift, throwing her arms around his neck and rolling her eyes, even though the grin on her face gave away just how much she was enjoying the attention as they reached the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Missed you," Bellamy muttered, eyes shifting to glance at her before focusing back on the stairs, taking them a bit quicker than maybe he should be while carrying Clarke, but he just wanted to get them up to the bedroom.

"I've been with you all week," Clarke mumbled in response, voice softer than it was before as she let out a sigh and tipped her head to the side, leaning her forehead forward against Bellamy's strong jaw, arms tightening more around his neck.

"Not in the way I wanted, not in the way I needed," Bellamy grunted in response as he walked down the hall with her in his arms. "You know that." He could feel Clarke's response in the way her body shook a little, curvy and soft and she smelt so sweet, like her shampoo from when she had showered after getting home from work, before she had come down onto the terrace to join them for dinner and then their drinks, and like weed, and softly like her perfume that still touched her skin in places from where she had sprayed it earlier that morning. She used to use something apple-y in her hair, but had recently changed to something like mandarin, and he liked it, biting down on the curve of her ear as they reached the door, and he opened it with one hand, kicking it shut after they had stepped inside. The curtains on the far side were still open, although the windows were shut, and there was some light coming from the stars and moon in the distance, but also from the outside lights of the terrace from the corner of the house.

"I know," Clarke murmured, but she didn't lift her head and it made Bellamy's lips curl at her pliant reaction, because it really wasn't often she got like this.

He loved it, and kind of hoped that she kept it up, because it wasn't often that she just let him take over, let him look after her properly.

Bellamy lowered her to the ground slowly, and Clarke stood up, one hand still resting on his shoulder as she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. She was wearing a pair of leggings that clung to her curvy thighs and a maroon long sleeved shirt that was loose around her arm and belly, but tighter around where it dipped in a v at her chest. Bellamy lifted her right hand, the one with the simple diamond cut ring on her middle finger and the sapphire ring on her pointer finger that had belonged to Aurora Blake when she had been alive, and he kissed the backs of her fingers briefly before leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

Then his fingers gripped her chin firmly, and even in the dim light he could see the way her eyes shifted, the way her pupils contracted and then blew as they saw the shift in his demeanor and her breathing started coming out a bit quicker, harsher.

"Undress for me, princess," Bellamy's voice was rough as he pulled away to go to his side of the bed, opening the drawer of the bedside table to take out a small bottle of raspberry lube. When he looked back, Clarke was just finishing tugging off her shirt, standing there in a lacy, baby blue thong and a matching blue bra, that she definitely wouldn't have worn to work that day, so she would have picked them out after she had showered, with going to bed with Bellamy after their drinks with their friends in mind. She looked so pretty and it was _for him_ , and his cock was already half-hard in his pants even though they hadn't _done_ anything yet. With the lube still grasped in one hand, Bellamy rested the other on her hip and started backing her up, Clarke letting him guide her, big blue eyes fixed up on his until he tightened his grip on her hip to indicate that she stop and then he was turning her around so that she faced the large, floor to ceiling, double windows that looked out over the back field of the manor.

Also, to their left, if they pressed up against the window, they could see their closest friends drinking and talking and laughing and dancing, and Clarke's eyes rolled back into her head as she realized that _that_ was something that Bellamy wanted her to be aware of.

"I've missed this, baby," Bellamy whispered, his lips touching gently against her bare shoulder, and he felt the shiver run through her. He called her _princess_ or _Clarke_ , but...When he really wanted her to fall apart, sometimes softer names came out. Names that made her mind go a little fuzzy around the edge as she let her brain switch off as Bellamy took over. "Things have just..." Bellamy couldn't even _begin_ to explain how crazy things had been recently. And it hadn't just been Octavia, although that—that was truely one of the most terrifying experiences of his entire life—but everything with Cage that had been building for quite a while now, within the year, and then there was his _father_ , who had been sick for a long time, but had still only recently passed away. "They've been fucking crazy."

"I know," Clarke's response was soft, eyes closed and head tilted back slightly, shoulders slumped down, showing that she was relaxed. Bellamy ran a hand up and down one of her shoulders, the skin of his palm rough and making her shiver.

"I wouldn't have got through it without you," Bellamy continued, pressing a few kisses to her shoulder, sliding one of her bra straps to the side so that he could kiss the skin underneath. "I don't think any of us would have." Clarke made a sound at the back of her throat in disagreement, but she didn't say anything as Bellamy's fingers moved to the clasp at the back of her bra, easily able to undo it with one hand. "And I know how hard everything has been... _Fuck_ , Clarke," Bellamy bit down at the back of her neck, teeth pressing against the bone at the top of her spine, and he felt the blonde wobble, her knees buckling a little, and the hand that was holding the lube moved, the arm looping around her waist to help her stay on her feet.

He didn't say much else.

Not as he slid the bra off her shoulders and then tossed it to the side, before he lifted her hands and braced them against the glass of the window. Clarke made a humming noise as one of his feet slid between her bare ones, still with a heavy boot on, and he pushed her feet apart, the hum cutting off into a short gasp, her shoulders tensing a little as her fingers spread out across glass, smudging the clear window.

Not as he poured lube over one of his fingers and slid it down the crease of her ass, not caring about the lube getting on her thong, and pressed in close against her back so that his other hand could cup her breast and there was a heavy sigh from Clarke as she rested her head back against his shoulder, eyes shut, breathing getting heavier as Bellamy pinched at her nipple.

Not as the first finger slid slowly into her ass and Clarke let out a low moan, body twitching at the intrusion. It had been a while since anything had been inside her ass, and the stretch burnt in a way that made her toes curl and her eyes roll back behind her eyelids, and her mind was pleasantly going empty as he slowly worked his finger in and out of her ass as the other played with her nipple, making her breasts heavy and achy.

And not as his hand began to move down from her breast and between her legs, slipping under her waistband, and between the folds of her pussy and gently rubbing against her clit, slipping down further to gather wetness which was already gathering, and then circling around the little nub of her nerves that made her eyes snap open again and her back arch away from Bellamy's body, ass pressing back into his hand and a whine leaving her lips.

He knew what she wanted, but he didn't quicken his pace, his thick, calloused finger slow as it circled her clit, hard and unrelenting, making her writhe in his arms, against the glass, no longer leaning her weight back against him but against the window, her lower half pushed back against Bellamy, legs shaking and knees threatening to buckle as he continued to work her over slowly, assaulting her senses from two sides, making tears gather in the corners of her eyes as she panted and fogged up the glass.

"Come, baby," Bellamy's growl was soft and low as he licked the back of her neck, feeling the goosebumps raise there in response to his soft words. "Come for me." One thick finger was buried inside her, stretching her inner walls, and then the finger circling her clit shifted and he was pinching with two fingers and she spasmed as she felt her orgasm rush over her.

" _Fuck_!" Clarke cried out, body jerking forward, forehead bumping against the glass as she dripped down Bellamy's fingers, and she slumped as the tension was fully released and Bellamy's hands moved quickly to grip her hips and hold her up firmly, pressing kisses along her shoulders and feeling her shiver as sensations continued to ripple through her.

"So good for me, princess," Bellamy whispered, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, around her stomach and stepping forward so her back was pressed to his chest, so that she was wedged between him and the window without much risk of falling, and then he started sucking at the back of her neck. His tongue and teeth teased at her pale skin, and Clarke absently knew that she was going to have marks for days, she always did when he was in a mood like this, but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she honestly didn't care. She would say that she did tomorrow when she saw how many love bites he left, but she would blush when she was alone in the bathroom, covering them up with concealer.

Then he was stroking his other hand down her side, over the curve of her hips before he was folding himself around her body and curling his wrist between her legs so that he could press three fingers into her.

Clarke almost came again from the abrupt intrusion and stretch, crying out and biting down hard on her bottom lip, tasting blood in her mouth as Bellamy started to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"B- _Bell_ — _Bellamy_ —" Clarke was writhing between him and the glass, making a mess against the window and not caring one bit, and the room was filled with the laboured sounds of her breathing, and the lewd, wet sounds of his fingers inside her, shoving in and out of her pussy that was so, so wet from her first orgasm. She couldn't keep still, trying to simultaneously squeeze her thighs together to try and _force_ Bellamy to just sink his hand inside her and never ever take it out again, and also trying to keep them apart to make him keep going, except hopefully _harder_ and _faster_.

"Come," Bellamy murmured simply after a few moments, and Clarke's body jerked in response, absolutely _gushing_ over his hand and Bellamy's cock twitched against her ass as he breathed heavily against the back of her neck and then bit down at her shoulder, making her whimper. He didn't take his fingers out of her, didn't even slow down, he just kept pumping them in and out, and Clarke's toes curled down, into the carpet, her lips parting a couple of times as she breathed. "Come again, baby, come again for me," Bellamy kept sucking at the spot he had bit down at. "You're so fucking beautiful for me. You're fucking perfect, baby." Clarke was shaking as she came for a third time, and as soon as he felt her body release, as soon as he felt her sag forward, he gripped her around the waist and lifted her easily, carrying her swiftly over to the bed, practically tossing her onto the bed, although she landed only with a gentle bounce.

" _Fuck_ ," Clarke's eyes were rolled back as her fingers gripped and pulled at the duvet cover as she rolled her hips upward, her underwear sliding back between her lips, pressing against her clit, and making her shudder. She loved it when he tossed her around so easily, he didn't do it often, usually treating her so carefully, but when he did, she knew that she was going to ache in the best possible way for _days_ after he'd fucked her. She hazily watched as Bellamy undressed, before he was grabbing the lube again and then crawling onto the bed, tugging and pushing until she was where he wanted her, and then he was pulling roughly at her thong. Clarke wiggled around, lifting her hips to help him pull it down, and then they were both naked and one of Bellamy's hands was pinning her hip to the bed, stopping her from moving.

"You good, baby?" Bellamy asked, voice rough as his hand smoothed down further, over her thigh, before he was pushing it up and further apart, doing the some with the other, so that her legs were spread completely open for him, something she was incredibly good at, so flexible and willing to bend however he wanted her.

" _Yes_ , Bell," Clarke whispered, arms moving, one splaying out above her head, clutching at the blanket there, and the other reaching out loosely for Bellamy, resting on her lower stomach, fingers overlapping his.

"Perfect," Bellamy dipped his head forward, giving her a kiss, soft and sweet but short, before he was pulling back, and grabbing the lube, and he didn't just pour some on his fingers, he squirted some directly over her pussy, the cool temperature of the liquid a quick jolt of surprise that made her gasp before her eyes were rolling again because even though she was so _wet_ , the lube just made it...She just sometimes really liked it _messy_. And so did Bellamy. There were slick sounds and she focused in the dark, on Bellamy's hand moving over his cock, spreading the lube easily with, dragging the palm of his hand up the side of his cock and then down again as his other fingers just moved through the glistening, slick mess in the centre of her legs, completely exposed to him given the way he had positioned her legs, wide open, just for him. Come and lube all mixed together and then Bellamy added to it, spitting between her legs and making Clarke twitch and groan, and her pussy visibly fluttered for him, trying to clench around _anything_. "I love you, baby," Bellamy practically growled the words out as he braced his knees on the mattress, his cock hard and almost vibrating in his hand as he brushed it against her.

"I love you too," Clarke murmured, eyelids heavy and pupils blown, hands both now outstretched and needy as Bellamy rubs his cock up and down her opening, feeling the slickness spread, and then tapping the head of his cock against her clit, making her twitch and squirm on the bed underneath him. His cock slide down between her legs, pressing between the cheeks of her ass and Clarke's eyes closed, unable to keep them open any longer.

They snapped open again as Bellamy began to press inside, a low groan building in her chest at how full it made her feel as his palms pressed down firmly on her thighs to keep them apart, and when he settled deep inside her, his fingers curled a little, biting into the pale flesh of her inner thighs.

"Always _so good_ , princess," Bellamy bit out, before he started thrusting and Clarke couldn't hold back his moans. He set a brutal pace as one of his hands shifted to grip her hip, pulling her down onto his cock over and over again, dark eyes flicking between where they were connected and where he was sinking inside her tight heat, and up to where her breasts were bouncing with the force of his thrusts, before up further to her flushed face and closed eyes, body being shoved up the bed everytime he jutted his hips forward. Bellamy bit down on his bottom lip at the sounds the were filling their rooms, the slick, wet sounds of his cock sinking inside Clarke and his pants and Clarke's moans. Faintly, Bellamy could still hear music and laughter from outside, but his sole focus was the blonde splayed out in front of him. He couldn't help himself from scratching at her sides and over hips and down her thighs with his blunt fingers, seeing the way red lines rose against her pale skin, loving the way that she was being marked, and Clarke's body trembled under his. "Are you ready to come again, baby?" Bellamy asked, somehow managing to start moving faster, gripping Clarke's hand and moving it to press down over her clit, so that she could help herself get off, and as soon as her slim fingers began circling the nerves, her body was arching up off the bed.

"B- _Bell_..." Clarke whimpered as she tried to meet Bellamy's thrusts, but she kept falling back to the mattress, her body shaking as her fingers worked over her clit, slippery and out of sync because her arm felt heavy with how many times she'd already come, and the pleasure that was coursing through her _again_.

"Yeah, baby?" Bellamy whispered, pushing into her harder and pulling at her hips and thighs and she knew she was going to have bruises and when they fucked tomorrow morning, and tomorrow afternoon, and every other time until the blue and purple smudges faded, his fingers would find those places on her body again and possessively grip her there. "You going to come again?" She was was tight around him, always so tight. "Come for me one last time, princess," he fell forward, dropping onto an elbow and driving into her at a different angle, making Clarke arch and groan as one hand gripped her chin firmly, bringing her face forward so that he could lick his way forcefully into her mouth, making the blonde keen and whine. Bellamy came first, body jerking over hers, and then he felt her hand jerking and her body shaking and she clenched even harder around him as she bit down so hard on his bottom lip that it throbbed, following after him.

They didn't clean up after, Clarke's thighs sticky with her own come and Bellamy's now, and Bellamy's chest still sweaty as he pressed up against her back, pulling her into the cradle of his hips as he wrapped his arm tightly around her. Bellamy pressed kisses to the back of her neck and Clarke hummed low at the back of her throat, tired and sated, falling asleep only a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
